


Of Wings and Things

by Topaz_Lotus



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Demons, Elementals, Evil Xisuma is Xisumavoid, F/F, F/M, I started writing that he was the youngest, Lots of Notes, M/M, Multi, Mumbo becomes part cyborg, Mumbo is kidnapped, Mumbo is the youngest, Mumbo's turn to be angsty, Not Grian angst for once, Oh, Please read, There are slightly violent parts, This will NOT be cross-posted to FF.Net, Why is there never enough Mumbo fics, Xisuma is just Xisuma, all deaths are temporary, and give constructive criticism, before looking it up, etc - Freeform, except for the antagonist, he's still angsty, hmmmm, i give up on tagging, including angels, ish, just to make it post-able, the web gives me mixed results, they're all creatures, unless zedaph is?, unlike my other works, what else...., you have no idea how many times i've read over this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Lotus/pseuds/Topaz_Lotus
Summary: Mumbo was having a fairly normal day before he got kidnapped. He was on an average run to the shopping district (Grian stole all of his gunpowder and sugarcane, AGAIN), he ran into Xisuma and spoke with him, and everything was normal. Until, he was hit over the head and knocked out. Now, its a race between the Hermits and the mysterious V to determine Mumbo's fate. Will he be rescued? Or will he be forced to turn against his friends?(I suck at summaries)(If anyone want to help me with writing, please message me!)(I did this instead of homework and my other works)CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only!\
Relationships: Everyone/ everyone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	1. Abductions and Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, first things first, sorry? I totally just don't have any inspiration for To Save a Dying World. Also, I've been totally obsessed with Hermitcraft fics right now, like I literally have read about 3/4 of all of the existing ones on AO3. 
> 
> Note: AFK, in this fic, refers to when a hermit would recede into their mindscape while they waited for a farm or was doing monotonous activities like fishing
> 
> Another note: their communicators are wristwatch like items for most, where the chat and such would be projected in a holograph, but Iskall and Docm have them in their cybernetic eye, while Xisuma has it display in his helmet (think Iron Man?)
> 
> Creatures  
> BDoubleO (stone elemental)(will be added much later)  
> Cubfan135 (vex/ gunpowder elemental)  
> Docm77 (Creeper/ cyborg/ lightning elemental)  
> FalseSymmetry (air elemental)  
> Grian (angel/ water elemental)  
> impulseSV (redstone elemental)  
> Iskall85 (ice elemental)  
> iJevin (slime)  
> Keralis (empath)(will be added much later)  
> MumboJumbo (angel/ redstone elemental)  
> ReNDoG (werewolf)  
> GoodTimesWithScar (vex/ beast-speaker)  
> StressMonster101(ice elemental)  
> TangoTek (demon)  
> TinfoilChef (iron elemental)  
> Welsknight (half demon)  
> XisumaVoid (void walker)  
> ZedaphPlays (fire elemental)  
> ZombieCleo (zombie shifter)  
> JoeHills (plant manipulator)
> 
> Only Mumbo and Grian have feathered wings, Tango and Welsknight have leather wings, False has a mini tornado to travel, others use elytra.

Mumbo was in serious need of some rockets. Grian, once again, had stolen all of his sugarcane and gunpowder, leaving him to have to buy some rockets from Tango’s store, especially as he only had two left. As he was passing over the shopping district, he noticed that it was quite empty, despite how many people were being active at this time of day. He landed and felt a shiver go down his spine. He cautiously looked around, getting a bad feeling that something was going to happen. He crept inside of Tango’s store and silently got some of the rocket stacks out, refilling the slots with diamonds. As he turned to leave, he heard a near silent gliding of an elytra and the sudden burst from a rocket. Looking up, he saw someone pass overhead, only to curve around and land near him. He tensed up and was prepared to fight, or fly away, when they suddenly spoke. 

“Hey, Mumbo!” the newcomer greeted. Mumbo, startled, had turned around, only for his shoulders to lose all of the tension that had built up. 

“Oh my word! You startled me! Hullo, Xisuma.”

“What were you doing, out and about? We rarely ever see you outside of your base,” Xisuma asked, curious as to why one of the more reclusive hermits was in the shopping district.

“Well, Grian stole all of my gunpowder and sugarcane and I’m running low on rockets, so I decided to buy some before I did run out,”

“That sounds like Grian alright. I like what you’ve done with your base. I've only flown by, but it looks very nice for a futuristic build, and for someone who claims they can't build,” he jokingly remarked. 

“Thank you very much.”

“What is Grian up to now? Is getting into more pranks?” 

“Hmmm, I’m not sure! He hasn't pulled any pranks in the last week. That is worrying, maybe I should go check up on him soon. He’s probably going to start messing with my redstone if he’s been this quiet. Maybe he'll be in G Team's base?" he started to ramble to himself. Xisuma watched bemusedly before looking at the position of the sun and realizing how late it already was. 

“I would love to stay and chat longer, but I was actually on my way to a meeting with Doc, so I need to leave, but I just wanted to stop and say hello. Take care of yourself and don’t be a stranger!”

“Alright. I better not keep you from your meeting.” Xisuma fired a rocket and launched himself into the air, disappearing from view as he flew into the distance. “There was nothing to be afraid of, it's just nerves,” he whispered to himself. As he went to fire a rocket to take off, rapid footsteps approached him from behind and, before he could turn, something pulled one of his wings and and object was smashed into the back of his head. He lifted his head blearily from where he fell, seeing a silhouette of someone approaching as the world turned black. 

“X?”

* * *

~~~5 days later~~~

* * *

~~~Grian~~~

“Mumbo Jumbo, you are afk. I’m gonna take that mustache away!....” Grian sung to himself as he grabbed chicken eggs from his mess of a storage system, planning on going over to Mumbo’s base and covering it in chickens, as he hadn’t seen or felt anything from Mumbo for days. He and Mumbo, as the only angels on the server, shared a bond, which allowed them to share emotions, thoughts, get phantom pains (sometimes physical if major enough), and occasionally see through each other’s eyes. He had felt a phantom pain at the back of his head and on his wings earlier, but thought it was just Mumbo being a spoon and that he had crashed or clipped a wall by accident, other than that, he hadn’t felt anything from Mumbo in days. Humming to himself, he fired a rocket and opened his wings, instantly bursting out of the opening he purposefully left as a doorway, enjoying the feeling of wind brushing against his face. Although he and Mumbo didn’t need rockets, they both used them to get a burst of speed to travel faster. He turned and angled his wings toward his friend’s base and quickly sped off, using the rockets to increase his natural speed. As he took out the first pile of eggs from his shulker box, he looked around to see if Mumbo was nearby. Rather eerily, he noticed that there was a thin layer of dust settled on the floor and chests. Now, Mumbo by no means was the cleanist guy, but he was one of the few hermits who took the time to wipe and sweep the most frequented sections of his base every few days and usually sent him a message,or left a sign, if he was planning on being away for more than a few days. Getting a sinking feeling in his stomach, Grian put away the eggs and started looking around for signs of stating where Mumbo was. He searched the farms, the unfinished building in the city-like area, the storage system, his underground base, and his usual sleeping and afk spots. Not finding the mustached hermit anywhere, he became worried and started flying out of the base, intent on finding where the younger man had gone. He flew to the almost never used chorus fruit farm, through the Nether to the common quartz mining sections, and ended up in the shopping district as he became exhausted with his multiple hours of frantic flying. He ended up being cushioned in his fall by Jevin, who had been exiting from iTrade. 

“Grian! Get off me, man!” Jevin yelled, pushing against Grian’s exhausted body. 

“Sorry, sorry. Say, have you seen Mumbo?” Grian asked, clambering off of Jevin, holding out a hand to help Jevin up. Accepting the hand, Jevin got back up.

“No, why? Is he missing or something?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve gotten this feeling that something’s wrong though. I haven’t seen him in days and I can’t find him in any of his usual spots.”

“Have you tried asking Iskall? They might be working on a redstone project together.” 

“Maybe... I’ll go check, thanks, Jevin!” He flew over to G Team’s base, hoping that the other hermit had seen Mumbo recently. “ISKALL!!!!!!!!!!” 

“Over here!” Grian spotted Iskall among the hidden traps that they had added, tinkering away at the design. He flew over to land on the floor nearby. “Did you need something? Or did you break Mumbo’s redstone again?”

“Noooooo... Speaking of him, have you seen Mumbo?”

“Not recently. The last time I spoke with him was over a week ago.”

“Maybe I should see if X knows,” Grian muttered, firing a rocket without warning. He flew over to Team Star’s base without any regard to the Civil War, where the admin had been working on one of the defenses, the sun was just starting to set as he landed nearby. By this point, he was ready to collapse wherever he landed, exhausted by his server-wide search of his missing neighbor. “X-shuuuma!” 

“What are you doing here, Grian? And how did you just say my name?” 

“Is-zooooom-aaaaaa and I was wondering, have you seen Mumbo?” Sighing, the admin turned away from his project and faced Grian.

“I just saw him 5 or so days ago, in the shopping district. He was buying some rockets because a certain someone stole all of his supplies. Is there something wrong?” 

“I don’t think he’s been back at his base since then and I can’t seem to find him anywhere.” Grian was starting to become delirious from his exhaustion and hysterical with panic, with his mind wandering to the worst possibilities. He was completely engulfed by his thoughts of worst case scenarios, only to be brought back to reality when Xisuma cleared his throat. 

“I can search his coordinates if you want?” Grian nodded, starting to feel extremely frustrated with Mumbo’s disappearance. As Xisuma engaged the admin interface through is mask, Grian started running more possible locations of where Mumbo could be through his mind. He was brought back to reality again when Xisuma started mumbling.

“Hmmmm.... That’s strange. It says his coordinates are over a million blocks away. That can’t be right.... Maybe if I .....” 

“Wait, over a million? Wouldn’t that mean he’s in the unloaded chunks? That really doesn’t sound like Mumbo. He’s definitely not one to go exploring or anywhere that requires him fighting really,” Grian jumped in, breaking Xisuma’s mumbles. 

“That’s what I thought. Send a message through the communicators to see if anyone has seen Mumbo other than myself while I double check that his coordinates are right.”

>>Grian<<

<Has anyone seen Mumbo within the last five days?>

>>Docm77<<

<No. Last I saw him was over a week ago, what do u want with a Team Star member>

>>StressMonster101<<

<I saw him 5 days ago, talking with Xisuma when I flew over the shopping district>

>>GoodTimesWithScar<<

<Is something wrong>

>>Grian<<

<other than when X and stress saw him, he seems to be nowhere>

>>Docm77<<

<seriously? ok, Civil War aside, has anyone seen him at all?>

>>Grian<<

<Xisuma is looking up his coordinates but something must have glitched bc they say he’s over a million blocks away>

>>FalseSymmetry<<

<That doesn’t sound like Mumbo>

>>GoodTimesWithScar<<

<Not at all>

<I’m in the shopping district now I can check his last known location>

>>Grian<<

<That would be great>

>>GoodTimesWithScar<<

<Which shop>

>>StressMonster101<<

<I saw them in front of the rocket shop>

>>GoodTimesWithScar<<

<Okay>

Grian looked up from the communicator and saw that Xisuma was frantically typing over a physical command block now. 

“Have you figured out where Mumbo is?” Startled, Xisuma looked up, realizing that Grian was still there.

“No, I was trying to force teleport him, but there seems to be something blocking me. I'm going to see if there's a bug in the system. Don't alert the others yet, we might as well not worry them until we know what's going on.”

“Where could he be?” Grian pondered out loud. Xisuma had gone back to typing into the command block, opening many holographic screens to float around him as he worked on scanning the codes for errors. 

As night befell them, Grian slowly fell an uneasy slumber, slumping against one of Team Star’s walls, while Xisuma continued working through the night.

* * *

~~~The Next Morning~~~

* * *

Grian woke up to the shining light of the sun on his eyes and his wings slightly sore. Slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings, the memories of yesterday resurfaced in his mind. He looked over to Xisuma, who was still working on the codes on the command block. The admin had dark bags under his eyes and looked worse for wear. 

“I think we should speak with the others,” Grian announced softly, startling the tired hermit. 

“Tell the others that I’m calling a meeting,” Xisuma wearily stated, closing the screens and destroying the command block. “I tried all night to teleport him or force reset his spawn to here, but something seems to have blocked me. As admin, I should be able to teleport him here, but if something's blocking me, then there's something wrong. This is worrying.” He reopened his helmet’s statistics and information, looking over the scrolling data. 

“I’ll send it to the chat.”

“Tell them to meet in front of iTrade.”

>>Grian<<

<Xs calling a meeting. Somethings wrong and cant teleport Mumbo. Meet at iTrade asap>

>>StressMonster101<<

<Oh dear>

>>GoodTimesWithScar<<

<I found something I think I should share anyways>

>>FalseSymmetry<<

<I’ll grab Joe on the way>

>>Docm77<<

<Somebody make sure the others are informed>

>>FalseSymmetry<<

<I’ll inform Jevin, Cleo, and Tin>

>>GoodTimesWithScar<<

<I’ll get impulse, tango, and cub>

>>Docm77<<

<Ren and zedaph>

>>Grian<<

<I’ll head over to Iskall, but someone get Wels>

Grian sighed and informed Xisuma about the other hermits before firing a rocket and heading across the field to G Team’s base, where he knew Iskall would be, continuing to slave away over the base.

“Isssskaaalllll! Have you read your messages?” Looking up, said hermit just laughed and put down a block. 

“I’ve been working on the base the whole time, was I supposed to?” Iskall used his cybernetic eye to project the group chat, simultaneously unsilencing the notifications, which immediately started pinging as the other hermits were informed of the situation. 

“We’re having a meeting in front of iTrade.”

“What, why?”

“Remember how I asked you where Mumbo is?”

“Yeah….”

“No one can find him, his coordinates are glitching, and X can't force teleport him. He worked all night to double check the coding.”

“That _would_ constitute a meeting.”

“Let’s go, the others are heading over now.” The two quickly took off, heading over to the shopping district, where almost all of the other hermits were waiting. 

“Grian! Has there been any updates?” Stress called out, hurrying towards the two hermits.

“No, X should be on his way, though. He was working on rechecking where Mumbo was when I went to get Iskall.” Just as he spoke, the sound of rockets were heard and the other hermits looked up to see the admin landing. The group of hermits made their way into iTrade, where they all sat on the floor. Impulse pulled a lever and all of the Villagers fell through the floor, into a hidden section where they couldn’t be heard or eavesdrop on the conversation. 

“X! Why were we called here?” Cleo called out.

“I have bad news. Mumbo has not been seen in almost a week and his coordinates are over a million blocks away. At first we thought it was a glitch or a bug, but I’ve been working through the coding and there were nothing at all in the system.” He used his helmet to project Mumbo’s whereabouts. The other hermits looked at the coordinates and were shocked to see the high numbers. 

“That doesn’t seem like a place where Mumbo would go,” Iskall commented.

“Yeah, that seems more like Zedaph, Impulse and I,” Tango called out. The three were known for adventuring into the unloaded chunks together. 

“I was looking at his last known location, which was at the rocket shop, when I noticed something,” Scar said, standing up with something held gently in his hand. When he opened his hand, Grian let out a cry, spotting the crumpled feathers that looked to have been forcefully pulled out. He rushed forward and gently cradled the feathers in his cupped hands. The other hermits stared at the feathers with unease.

“Impulse, Tango, and I would like to go try and find him,” Zedaph called out. Some hermits agreed to go with them and the rest volunteered to donate some supplies to them. It was decided amongst them that Impulse, Tango, Zedaph, Jevin, Rendog, Stress, Welsknight, and JoeHills would be going on the journey, while the rest would stay behind. Cub and Scar volunteered to use their drones to monitor the group’s progress and patrol the Hermitlands to watch out for any causes of of what happened to Mumbo. 

“I think we should start looking for him tomorrow morning. As we need to pack up supplies for those going on the trip into the unloaded chunks and night will be upon us within a few hours, it won’t do us any good to end up getting ourselves attacked by mobs or attracting phantoms,” Xisuma announced. The hermits nodded in agreement and set off to their individual bases to get supplies and to sleep so they could start early the next day, for those not going on the journey would be working on figuring out where exactly Mumbo went and why. Grian flew to his own base and crumpled on his floor. He clambered out of his slumped position to pack a few shulker boxes to donate to the travelling team and went to his bed, where he collapsed on top of it, not bothering to change out of his clothing. He placed the found feathers on his pillow, smoothing them out as best he could. As sleep did not come easy to Grian, he turned to stare at the roof of his small bedroom area. Eventually, he turned again, staring at the feathers. 

“Where are you, you spoon?” Eventually, he fell into a restless sleep, facing the snow white feathers that were dusted with shimmery redstone red crystals. If he had stayed awake for a minute longer, he would have seen the red crystals flash brightly, before dimming to a dull brick red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo..... I am a very, very nervous writer......
> 
> Anyways,  
> If you watch Hermitcraft, then who's your favorite hermit(s) to watch and why?  
> (If you can't tell, mine is Mumbo, but I also watch Grian, Iskall, Xisuma, and Scar)
> 
> Can someone help me make dialogue smoother and less rushed?  
> (I'm very introverted, so I don't have very much social interaction, which means that I don't really speak to people enough to be able to write it out)
> 
> I hope my portrayal of a group chat is okay.
> 
> Oh, and check out Hermitbrine by SyconSenti, its one of the fics I've been obsessing over recently, refreshing my page for an update almost 3-10 times a day, even though they only update about once every 2-3 days from what I've observed. Also check out The Weight of Lies by BastardBin and Caught in the Spider's Web by thatgirlfromasgard, they're also amazing stories!
> 
> Also, if you have any fanfic suggestions that I should read, share it! I've lost all inspiration for reading material.  
> :(
> 
> If you've made it this far, thank you ever so much for reading this!


	2. Meeting V and Bond Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Be honest about how I can improve the chapter. (Just don't be completely negative; be constructive!)

* * *

~~~Mumbo~~~

* * *

Mumbo groaned, slowly coming around. He was propped up against a wall, but he was preoccupied by his headache, so he went to reach up to massage it, when he realized he couldn’t move his arms. They were, in fact, chained above his head, to a wall. He became more alert as panic flooded him as he attempted to take in his surroundings, but they were only dimly lit and he could only make out the shadows of bars. When he went to move his head to look around, he found that it was also chained up, a bulky collar resting on his neck, although his legs were left free. His wings were tied tightly to his back with coarse rope, digging into the soft feathers every time he attempted to shift around. He was going to observe his surroundings further, when he heard someone start to speak. 

“Hello, Mumbo of the Jumbo clans,” they said, seemingly hissing the words. 

“Who are you? Where am I? Why have you taken me?” 

“You may call me V. As for why did I take you? I took you because you will be the bait to lure the other _hermits_ here,” the silhouette mocked, sneering the word ‘hermits’. 

“The other hermits? What did they do to you? And why am I bait?”

“They are all very valuable creatures, one’s I will add to my collection. As for you, you’re one of the most valuable of the group, the most vulnerable, the precious baby of the group. They will all come for you.”

“What? I’m not even very social. I don’t think I’m very good bait. They probably won’t even notice I’m gone for a while,” Mumbo tried to convince his captor nervously, wings chafing as they attempted to flutter with his emotions. 

“That’s where you’re wrong. Either they’ll notice soon, or I’ll simply send them a _notice_ about your whereabouts. I’m not worried about them coming to find you, in fact, that’s what I want.”

“I still don’t think I’ll be very good bait. In fact, I think you would be better off letting me go,” Mumbo rambled. 

“See, that just won’t be happening. Why, just look at these messages. They’re already noticing your disappearance. Too bad they won’t be able to save you,” V gloated, showing Mumbo his communicator’s holograph, displaying the group chat. “Maybe I should send a distress message. It’ll get them here even faster.”

“No!” he shouted before realizing who he just shouted at. “I-I mean no. Please, why are you doing this? What’s the point in trying to capture us?”

“The point? Nothing. I am simply a collector. I enjoy the finer things in life, including a collection of servants of many kinds. Why, I even have a void walker in my collection. What was his name? Oh that’s right, _Evil Xisuma_.”

“E-evil Xisuma? He’s here?” 

“Yeah. I found him floating in the Void. He was so delirious that he didn’t even resist my control. Enough questions,” he snapped, seeing Mumbo open his mouth again. “You are going to build me traps for your friends. You do, afterall, know all of their weaknesses.”

“Traps? I won’t build traps that will get my friends captured!”

“You will if you don’t want to be hurt!” 

“N-no!” V attempted to command Mumbo for a few more minutes before sighing. 

“You leave me no choice.” He turned to the door, where he beckoned someone inside. “Hurt him,” he ordered the newcomer. 

“No, no, no! Don’t do this! Please!” Mumbo cried, shaking as the servant approached him. “EX, don’t! Xisumavoid, please!” The voidwalker ignored his cries, reaching towards his face, where he used a dagger to slash through Mumbo’s left eye. Mumbo passed out from the pain, as blood gushed out of the wound. After letting Evil Xisuma dump a health I potion down Mumbo’s throat, he had his servant unchain him and carry him to a laboratory, where Mumbo was strapped down to a table. Xisumavoid watched stoically from the doorway as some machines descended upon the screaming, semi-conscious prisoner, proceeding to forcefully remove the damaged eye and replace it with cybernetics. Afterwards, Mumbo was returned to his cell, where he was abruptly returned to full consciousness with a splash of water. 

“Next time you try to deny me, I will have something else replaced.” The captor then left with Evil Xisuma and the cell was filled with darkness, all except for the red glow of Mumbo’s new eye. 

{.... don’t come ...trap}

* * *

~~~Grian~~~

* * *

Grian gasped as he suddenly found himself looking through Mumbo’s eyes, despite not having any feelings come through the bond for over a week. He was getting flashes of a dark figure and chains. As he was currently with the other hermits who were preparing the final plans for the trip, they diverted their attention to him as he stumbled over to a shulker box to sit down. Xisuma was the only one missing, having gone back to his base for a project. 

“Grian? What’s wrong?” Scar asked worriedly, rushing over to see Grian grasping at his head and harshly gasping. “Is it your bond?” He went unanswered as Grian became fully immersed in his bond vision.

“wha... V... communicator ....traps... friends... X, don't... ” He rambled, witnessing flashes of Mumbo's vision, and he let out a scream as his eye gained a light cut that started bleeding and grabbed at his eye. When the vision ended, he reluctantly pulled his hand away from his eye to look down at it, looking at his blood. “His eye! It got slashed.....” The other hermits were statue-like, staring wide-eyed at the winged hermit, as they had when his vision began. Scar, all of the sudden, grabbed him and asked him a question. 

“Did you say X?” Scar asked warily, looking at Grian. When he received a tired nod, he cursed, surprising many of the hermits. “This changes everything.” He looked around and shared a silent conversation with the others and turned back to look at Grian. While Scar and the other hermits had the silent conversation, Stress had rushed over to Grian and handed him a potion to heal up the light cut across his eye. 

“Luv, what happen’d?” She fretted, pulling out some wool and a water bucket to clean up the blood. The other hermits stopped their silent conversation and turned to Grian to hear about what he witnessed. 

“There-there were these flashes. From Mumbo. He was in a dark place. There-there were chains? And a silhouette. He called himself V. And he wanted Mumbo to build traps. And there was someone who looked like X, but it was too dark to properly see them” he shivered “and they took a knife and just slashed Mumbo’s eye! And-and there were these machines that did something to his eye. And Mumbo sent me a message through our bond. But he said to not come? And it was a trap?” Grian rambled confusedly. Realization set in as he continued to run his mind through the experience again. “Wait! Someone create a chat without Mumbo! Whoever that was, they took Mumbo’s communicator! They’re reading our messages to each other!” 

“I’ll make it,” Scar volunteered, already taking his communicator out. He quickly created a chat and added everyone except for Mumbo and Xisuma, sending out a message to notify the others that they were added. He then created a chat that had Xisuma included as well and sent out the notification. 

“V, you say? And someone who looked like X..... ” Doc gritted his teeth, striding up to Grian, Stress, and Scar. “If he ends up being an enemy, then we should show him exactly how we feel. Nobody messes with our family, especially not with our youngest member. Everyone, be careful around him, don't alert him to our suspicions about him yet, he is still the admin.” His words were met with solemn nods from the others, including the usually happy Zedaph. “Those of you going on the journey, be extra careful. Mumbo is not one of the strongest willed members and that person will capitalize on that, especially if this person are working with a voidwalker. There will be traps and attacks, so be careful." The sounds of rockets were heard as Xisuma finally arrived, carrying some objects in his off-hand. 

"Sorry I was late, I was working on the coding for these," he stated, oblivious to the stares the other hermits were giving him. "Use these communicators and stay with each other at all times,” he commands, handing out the special communicators. “They are more resistant to damage and the elements, which you will need in the unloaded chunks, especially with the roaming withers.They also have an emergency button that can teleport you and another to a safe point, if possible, as well as alert all of us instantly.”

Soon enough, the adventure group was heading out, giving Xisuma glances and the remaining group pointed looks, using elytras to head towards Mumbo’s coordinates, which they would check every 10 minutes to make sure they were on the right course. Each had a full inventory of shulker boxes filled with supplies, ranging from potions to dozens upon dozens of stacks of rockets, beds to campfires, anvils to crafting tables, and everything in between. As they faded from view, the remaining hermits turned to Xisuma as they didn't want to alert him to their suspicions by acting strangely, who directed them to build a headquarters where they would set up an area where they could constantly stay up to date on the other group’s progress. Scar and Cub set off to their own ConCorp headquarters, where they decided to look over the previous tapes to see if there was any way to identify how they kidnapped Mumbo or who ‘V’ was, as well as secretly spy on Xisuma. 

Grian rushed to his own base, painfully reminded of Mumbo’s circumstances with their bases within view of each other, and started pulling out all of the building materials he had, shoving them into haphazardly into shulker boxes. Packing all of the shulker boxes into his pockets, he used a rocket to launch himself out of the base and headed towards Xisuma’s base, where they were going to set up the headquarters near. He landed just outside of the base, where he saw that False had started setting the perimeter of the build. They agreed that the base would be underground with the building as an entrance, and he silently took out the supplies he had packed and set them next to the already large pile of shulker boxes. He grabbed some gray concrete, which False had started the build with, and started filling in the walls. As Iskall joined them in building, they were able to establish the basic outline of the building, while TFC, Cleo, and Docm started to dig the underground parts of their base. Xisuma came over from his base and started setting up a room that would serve as the control center, where he would work on trying to use the command blocks to help the adventure group, although he remained oblivious to the camera that Scar had set up in the room and had been monitoring him with. By sundown, the base was almost completely done as it was almost all underground with the exception of the building that would serve to be an entrance. They set up corridors and rooms that were labelled for different purposes, such as a lab, main overseer room for ConCorp to set up their drone monitors, and bedrooms, as they had resolved that the hermits were better off staying in a group together than separated in their bases. All of the hermits had made their final trips to their bases, heading in pairs, and returned with shulker boxes of everything they would need, filling their bedrooms with trinkets, food, and miscellaneous items. 

“Are you alright?” False asked, walking up to Grian, who was sitting on the bed of the room that he chose as his bedroom. 

“I’m fine!” 

“Sure. Want to tell me what you’re really feeling? Everyone can tell you’re stressed right now.” Grian fidgeted under her stare for a few more minutes before caving. 

“I'm just so worried about Mumbo. I feel there's something we're missing!” She looked taken aback for a moment before giving him a calm look. 

“What do you think it is, then?”

“From what I can tell, we only know that Mumbo's in the unloaded chunks, the kidnapper is someone called V, there's someone who looks like Xisuma and Xisuma is .... the last one to have seen Mumbo! But he offered to help as soon as he learned Mumbo was missing? He also got the others to help.....”

“I dunno....I think we should be wary, but don't act differently. It could be a coincidence. Someone's got to have seen Xisuma in that time anyways.” 

“I guess, he- I-… It’s just, I dunno what to do in this situation. Mumbo's the one I’ve been the closest to, he’s important to me.”

“We’ll get him back. He’s important to all of us. I'll ask the others if they met up Xisuma or if he was acting weirdly. Maybe its just a coincidence?”

“Maybe.” False sighed and left the room, leaving Grian to curl up on his bed, where he stared at the ceiling for hours, before succumbing to a dreamless sleep. 

[Hold on. We’ll save you, you spoon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has a mind of its own. I didn't even think about half of these things until they were already being typed out. 
> 
> Is Grian's reactions and such accurate? I fear I'm bad at applying one's personality to a fic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hmmm.... what other fics do I read? Ah!  
> Invisible by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan  
> On that faithful Halloween night which Nick Potter was hailed 'Boy Who Lived', his twin, Harry, was ignored in favor of the famous son. Harry is pushed aside, when it comes to it what will happen? Will Harry fight for a world that didn't want him or care about him? Will Dumbledore, the Potter's, and the world grovel at his feet, praying he will save them? (Snarry/Slash) What happens when the world finds out he was the one to survive that faithful Halloween night? Oh so many years ago?  
> Sooooo..... I am a very, very nervous writer......
> 
> Anyways,  
> If you watch Hermitcraft, then who's your favorite hermit(s) to watch and why?  
> (If you can't tell, mine is Mumbo, but I also watch Grian, Iskall, Xisuma, and Scar)
> 
>   
> Also, if you have any fanfic suggestions that I should read, share it! I've lost all inspiration for reading material.  
> :(
> 
> If you've made it this far, thank you ever so much for reading this!


End file.
